ABOUT HIM
by BabyKyuttie
Summary: "Dia cerewet.." / "Matanya bulat seperti boneka. Bola matanya begitu jernih.. selalu membuatku terpana" / "Baiklah, akan ku telfon orangnya" / WONKYU. Oneshoot! 3 story!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, Typo, DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ !

-about him-

.

.

.

Siwon memainkan gadgetnya bosan. Menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi tak kunjung datang. Suasana di sekitar sekolah kini sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang berjalan hendak menuju gerbang sekolah.

Siwon memasukkan kembali gadgetnya ke dalam tas.

"Hahhh...hahhh... mianhae Siwon-ah, tadi sonsaengnim menyuruhku mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan" Ucap seorang pria dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya membungkuk, menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, memaklumi keterlambatan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ia sedikit kasihan melihat pria yang tengah tersengal-sengal di depannya itu kini di banjiri keringat dan di lengkapi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau jadi memberitahuku kan ?" Tanya pria itu masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Memberitahu apa ?"

"Yah ! jangan bilang kau lupa ! aku sudah berlari sampai berkeringat begini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan memberitahu... emm... seseorang yang kau suka"

"Oh ya aku ingat. Masalah itu.. tidak jadi saja"

"MWO ?! enak saja ! aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Atau aku akan memberitahu umma mu kalau kau membolos kemarin" Ancam pria itu dengan tatapan ganasnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu saja ! kita sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun dan kau menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting ini dariku ? you know Choi Siwon ? Tidak ada yang boleh kau sembunyikan dariku !" seru pria itu mantap.

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat sahabatnya yang satu ini mengeluarkan sifat keras kepalanya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa pria bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya ini amat susah di tentang. Dan yah.. salahnya juga yang sudah membuat janji.

"Arasso... Jja- kita bicarakan di dalam kelas saja" Ucap Siwon kemudian.

-class-

"Ehmm.. bagaimana aku memulainya ya.."

"Katakan saja, siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung kau cintai itu ?" Sela pria berkulit putih yang bisa langsung melihat keraguan di wajah sahabatnya. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah meja, dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan.

"Wanita ? apa aku mengatakan kalau dia seorang wanita ?"

Kedua mata sahabatnya menyipit. "Maksudmu ?"

"Dia seorang pria" Dan pria berkulit putih itu hanya menggumamkan huruf 'o' panjang.

"Bisa ku sebutkan ciri-cirinya saja terlebih dulu ?"

Pria di depannya memutar bola matanya jengah "Hahhh... baiklah"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia menumpukan dagu di antara kedua tangannya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kelas "Dia cerewet.."

.

.

.

"Siwon ah ! sudah jam berapa ini ? kita akan terlambat. Dan apa-apan semua ini ? kenapa banyak sekali sampah di kamarmu ? bajumu juga berserakan dimana-mana. Aigoo...kalau aku menjadi ibumu, aku pasti akan membuangmu ke dalam hutan agar kau bisa hidup mandiri di sana"

Omel sesosok namja berwajah manis sambil memunguti sampah dan baju kotor Siwon. kedua benda itu hampir tak ada bedanya. Namja manis itu terus menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu, kau tahu kan aku sedang mandi ?" Sahut Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi.

Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menggumam pelan. Tangannya masih tetap setia memunguti sampah dan baju kotor yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia menaruh baju kotor Siwon di sebuah box besar berwarna biru. Box yang minggu lalu Kyuhyun beli khusus untuk baju-baju kotor Siwon. Namun nampaknya box itu kini tidak ada artinya.

CKLEK!

"Sudah ku bilang kan, kau ini..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya seketika. Ia sedikit terperangah. Menatap Siwon yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Bagian perut sampai lutut hanya di tutupinya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih polos. pipinya bersemu merah.

"Wahh kamarku bersih !" gumam Siwon senang. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari keterpanaan sesaatnya.

"Ce-cepatlah kau pakai bajumu! Kita benar-benar sudah terlambat" Perintah Kyuhyun gugup. ia berjalan kesana kemari tanpa ada yang di lakukannya. Membuat Siwon sedikit bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kita bisa makan pagi dulu Kyuhyunnie ?"

PLUK!

Sebuah baju kotor mendarat tepat di wajah Siwon. Dan jangan tanya siapa lagi pelakunya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau masih sempat memikirkan makan ? kita sudah terlambat. Kau tahu terlambat kan ? t-e-r-l-a-m-b-a-t. Apa harus ku jabarkan arti dari terlambat ? jika kau tidak cepat, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga..."

Dan itulah omelan pagi hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu selalu membuat pagi Siwon terasa sempurna. Karena wajah manis Kyuhyun saat mengomel baginya terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Kau menyukai orang yang cerewet ? bagaimana bisa ? aku kira kau lebih menyukai orang yang pendiam" Ucap namja berstatus sahabat siwon itu sambil mengetuk-etuk meja dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat menyukai omelan-omelannya" Siwon sedikit terkekeh, saat kembali mengingat omelan panjang lebar Kyuhyun.

"Yayaya, kalau begitu, lanjutkan. Apalagi ciri-cirinya ? fisik mungkin ?"

"Matanya bulat seperti boneka. Bola matanya begitu jernih.. selalu membuatku terpana"

Siwon berjalan beriringan bersama Kyuhyun menuju ke sekolah. HwangGe senior high school. Di depan pagar sana, sesosok namja berkulit putih mulus tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kim Jaejoong. namja cantik itu bersandar pada tembok. Menyadari kehadiran dua sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan mendekat, seketika ia menegakkan badannya. Mencabut headseat yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Senyum sumringah terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Ku kira kau akan membolos lagi Siwon-ah"

Siwon memajukan bibirnya. Bukannya mendapat ucapan selamat pagi, tapi malah sebuah sindiran yang di dapatnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini terkekeh geli.

"Dia tidak akan bisa membolos jika bersamaku. Kalau dia membolos lagi, aku akan memberitahukannya pada umma" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum sarkastik. Umma ? ya, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong memanggil ibu Siwon dengan sebutan 'umma'. Karena keduanya menjadi sahabat Siwon sejak kecil, jadi menganggap keduanya sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus bercanda. Ah ralat, hanya kyuhyun dan jaejoong saja yang bercanda, karena mereka berdua kini tengah membully Siwon habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Hingga..

DUK!

GREP!

Siwon dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh. Keduanya kini tengah bertatapan. Kyuhyun yang berada di pelukan Siwon hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Mata tajamnya terus menatap mata bulat Kyuhyun. Tak ingin berpaling. Rasanya ada sebuah kenyamanan yang menarik dirinya untuk terus menatap mata bulat dengan bola mata hitam bening itu.

"...Won... Kyuhyun... hei, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jja- kita masuk" Ucapan samar-samar Jaejoong menyadarkan keduanya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari siwon gugup. kemudian berjalan menyusul Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Siwon terdiam. Telinganya memerah. Ia malu.. malu jika Kyuhyun menyadari jantungnya yang tadi berdebar kencang..

Siwon berhenti menerawang, ia menatap namja di depannya.

"Apakah sudah cukup ? ku rasa kau pasti menyadari siapa orang yang ku suka"

Pertanyaan Siwon di balas gelengan cepat oleh pria berkulit putih di depannya. "Lanjutkan, bagaimana dengan bibirnya ? rambutnya ? tubuhnya ?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya jengah. "Haruskah?"

"Yap ! harus !"

"Hahh... ne, arasso.. bibirnya, dia mempunyai bibir berwarna merah muda alami. Sedangkan rambutnya berwarna coklat karamel. Dan tubuhnya.. kurasa dia sangat seksi. Menggoda.."

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, siang ini aku tidur di sini ne ? AC di rumahku sedang rusak"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di atas ranjang king size Siwon. selanjutnya di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon sendiri kini sedang mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut. Ia sudah memaklumi kedua sahabatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Ini, pakailah..aku tidak mau kasurku di penuhi bau matahari"

Siwon melempar kaus dan celana pada Jaejoong. Juga pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Hei, kenapa harus ke kamar mandi ?" Intrupsi Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan glare-nya. "Pria pervert sebaiknya diam saja"

Rasanya ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan Jaejoong ke dalam bak kamar mandi sekarang juga. Jika tak ingat Yunho yang jago taekwondo, ia pasti sudah melakukan niatan jahanam itu sejak lama.

-time skip-

Siwon, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berbaring berdampingan di ranjang Siwon. Dengan posisi Siwon di tengah kedua namja manis itu. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Mendapati Jaejoong sedang membaca komik koleksinya dengan wajah serius. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya miring ke samping, sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini saling berhadapan. Bagi Siwon, ini adalah posisi yang paling menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan. Ujung hidungnya dan ujung hidung Kyuhyun hampir beradu. Siwon dapat merasakan nafas teratur Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Tatapan Siwon tertuju pada bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengusap bibir sewarna bunga sakura itu dengan hati-hati. Lembut. Satu kata yang ada di benak Siwon setelah merasakan bibir Kyuhyun meyentuh ibu jarinya. Siwon tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu damai saat sedang tidur. Namja bermata tajam itu sedikit menaikkan posisinya. Membuat hidungnya dan rambut ikal Kyuhyun sejajar. Ingin merasakan wangi khas namja manis itu. Wangi khas sampo bayi yang selalu di pakai pujaan hatinya.

"Eunghh..."

Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun. Ia mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula.

Kyuhyun beranjak, sejenak ia duduk di pinggir kasur Siwon. mengusap kedua matanya sambil menguap lebar.

Dengan langkah lunglai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak menyadari tatapan intens dari sosok namja berwajah tampan. Siwon terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan tubuh menggoda namja manis itu. Entah mengapa kali ini Siwon benar-benar tergoda oleh tubuh kyuhyun. Hasrat seksualnya perlahan-lahan bangkit. Mungkin karena kini Kyuhyun mengenakan bajunya yang kebesaran. Mengekspos sebagian pundak mulus dan leher jenjangnya. Dan juga Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan celana pendek ketat, memamerkan paha putih menggiurkannya. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal.

"Oh damn!" Ia ereksi.

Jaejoong menoleh mendengar pekikan Siwon. "Siwon-ah, jadi siapa pelaku di episode ini ? lalu apa Conan akan tumbuh besar ?"

"Ya! Conan akan tumbuh besar dan merasakan pubertas. Dia akan mudah ereksi kemudian mencari kamar mandi terdekat" Ucap Siwon asal-asalan. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari kamar mandi lain. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan polos.

"Seksi..seksi..dan seksi.. kapan kau akan menghilangkan sifat pervertmu Choi Siwon ?"

"Mungkin nanti jika aku mati"

"Aku berdoa semoga tidak akan ada lelaki atau wanita yang mau denganmu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menidurimu dengan paksa"

Pria berstatus sahabat Siwon itu menatap Siwon horror. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"A-aku tidak jadi berdoa saja kalau begitu. Hmm.. apakah masih ada lagi ?" Tanya namja berkulit putih itu. Siwon mengangguk.

"Dia selalu ingin terlihat kuat. Tapi sebenarnya dia lemah. Dia seringkali menangis diam-diam. Dan kadang hanya di depanku dia menangis. Namun dengan begitu, aku tahu bahwa ia membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan pundakku untuk bersandar..."

Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Siwon berdiri di hadapan papan pengumuman, mereka sedang melihat hasil ujian tengah semester masing-masing. Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, peringkatnya naik. Siwon menunjukkan muka datar-datar saja. Karena ia tahu ia tak sepintar Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ? namja manis itu menatap kosong papan pengumuman di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun peringkat lima ? bagaimana bisa ?" Bisik salah seorang siswi pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Ku dengar keluarganya sedang bermasalah. Orangtuanya akan bercerai" Timpal siswi lainnya.

"Omonaa... benarkah ?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan itu kini membalikkan badannya. Menatap dua siswi yang tengah menggosipi sahabatnya.

"Ekhem.. nonna nonna, pernahkah kalian merasakan sepatu melayang dan kemudian bersarang di wajah kalian hum ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada penuh kekejaman.

Dua siswi itu merasakan aura horror menyelimuti mereka. Jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai namja cantik yang polos dan baik hati kini terlihat berbeda. Sangat menyeramkan.

Kedua siswi itu berlari menjauh. Takut-takut terkena sasaran kemurkaan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Kyu, itu hanya ranking. Bukankah ini juga hanya ujian tengah semester ?" Ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun reaksi Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, iya...aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi"

Siwon tahu, ada nada getir dalam ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Senyum yang di paksakan, tidak seperti biasanya.

-time skip-

Drrtt...drrtt...

Siwon sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurnya. Kemudian merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ia meraih handphonenya. Melihat 1 pesan masuk.

From : My Cute Kyuhyunnie

Subject : -

-Siwon-ah, bisa antarkan aku ke supermarket ?-

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon mengetik balasan kesediaan pada Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak, mengganti baju dan celananya. Kemudian meraih kunci mobil dan pergi menjemput Kyuhyun. Benar-benar remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja manis itu sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Siwon.

"Kau ingin ke supermarket yang dimana Kyu ?" Tanya Siwon. namun tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun menatap hampa ke luar kaca mobil. Siwon mengusap pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat namja bermata boneka itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae... aku tadi tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu"

"Lupakan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"

-time skip-

Mobil mewah siwon berhenti di depan sebuah danau yang begitu luas. Membuat Kyuhyun sesaat terpana menatap danau yang baru kali ini ia temui.

"Ini indah sekali Siwon-ah..." Ucap Kyuhyun takjub. Namja manis itu keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan mendekati danau. Menggulung celananya kemudian mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam danau.

"Dingin..."

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Sangat.. gomawo Siwon-ah" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sedih hari ini ? apa karena rankingmu yang turun ? atau karena aku yang terlalu tampan ?"

Kyuhyun menonjok pelan bahu kekar Siwon. "Kau itu terlalu percaya diri sekali.."

Kini keduanya terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan danau yang begitu indah di malam hari. Siwon terus memperhatikan kyuhyun. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja manis itu. Wajah yang biasanya ceria, kini berubah murung.

"Orangtuaku akan bercerai.." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Siwon meraih pundak Kyuhyun. Membawa namja manis itu bersandar pada pundak kokohnya. Ia tidak bisa memberi solusi. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Setidaknya ia ingin Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Tenang karena masih ada seorang Choi Siwon di sisinya.

"Membutuhkan pundakku untuk bersandar.. wow, kau benar-benar romantis Siwon-ah! Jadi sekarang katakan. Siapa namanya ?"

"Mwo ? ku kira kau sudah bisa menebak" Siwon tak percaya dengan otak sahabatnya saat ini. Biasanya sahabatnya itu amat sangat pintar. Tapi hanya untuk menebak hal sesederhana ini saja namja berkulit putih itu tidak bisa ?

Namja itu memajukan bibirnya. "Beritahu aku.." Ucap namja itu merajuk.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, akan ku telfon orangnya"

Namja bermata tajam itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone kemudian mengetikkan sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga. Menunggu jawaban...

Namja berkulit putih di depannya merasa handphonenya bergetar.

DEG!

Nama Choi Siwon tertera di layar handphonenya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat telfon dari namja tampan di depannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kan siapa orang yang aku cintai ?" Ucap Siwon masih dengan telfonnya.

"..." Namja di hadapannya terdiam.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau mendengarku kan ? aku mencintaimu. Sungguh demi apapun aku mencintaimu. Orang yang cerewet, orang yang sebenarnya mudah menangis. Orang yang mempunyai bibir, mata dan wajah yang indah. Juga tubuh yang menggoda. Dan jangan lupakan... kau sangat manis jika di pandang dengan jarak sedekat ini"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Namun kata-katanya seperti menyangkut di tenggorokan.

"A-aku kira kau menyukai Jaejoong..." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin mati muda di tangan Yunho. Eumm... apa kau juga mencintaiku ?" Tanya Siwon to the point. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mencuri ciuman pertama di bibir Kyuhyun.

"I love all about you. I love you.."

END-


	2. MY CUTE MAN

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, don't like don't read !

Summary :

.

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak cute Siwonnie.. tapi aku merasa kau akan menjadi sangat cute ketika..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merengut sebal ketika Siwon mencabut headseatnya dengan paksa. Pasalnya, namja manis itu tengah mendengarkan siaran favoritnya di radio malam ini. Siaran yang di bawakan oleh dua namja imut bernama 'Lee Sungmin' dan 'Kim Ryeowook' dalam radio Sukira. Kyuhyun sangat suka mendengarkan pesan-pesan cinta dari orang-orang yang tengah kasmaran ataupun patah hati yang nantinya akan di bacakan oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Siwon merasa kesal karena ceritanya sedari tadi ternyata tak di dengarkan namja manis pujaan hatinya itu. Ia menyimpan headseat Kyuhyun ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil headseatku Siwonnie~" Rengek Kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik ujung kaus Siwon.

Namun nampaknya namja berdimple itu tak peduli. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian mencubit gemas pipi chubby kekasihnya. "Dari pada kau mengacuhkanku"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Ia menata bantalnya kemudian berbaring membelakangi Siwon. menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. ngambek eoh ?

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar si imutnya ini tidak ngambek lagi.

"Baby, aku sering di kejar-kejar oleh wanita-wanita cantik. Apa menurutmu aku sangat tampan ?" tanya Siwon sambil memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak tuh, biasa saja" jawab Kyuhyun jutek.

Siwon cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, kemudian ia tampak berfikir kembali. "Hmmm... apa kau ingin memelihara kucing Kyu ? kurasa kucing sangat cocok untukmu. jika kau mau, aku akan membelikannya besok"

"Kau lupa ? aku phobia kucing"

"Ah, mian baby aku lupa. Atau kita pelihara sapi saja ?"

"Ya, dan setiap malam sapi itu akan tidur denganmu!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada juteknya. Siwon mendecak kesal. Susah sekali mengembalikan mood kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mendengarkan siaran itu ? bukankah itu adalah siaran untuk remaja-remaja labil saja Kyu ?" ucap Siwon to the point sambil diam-diam memajukan bibirnya. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu mengacuhkannya jika sudah berhubungan dengan siaran 'Sukira'.

"Remaja labil ? kau pikir kau sudah dewasa ? kita baru lulus SMA tahun kemarin Siwonnie. Dan apa itu berarti kau bermaksud mengataiku labil huh ?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, membuat Siwon menepuk keningnya frustasi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah paham.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku baby... aku hanya bertanya, mengapa kau sangat menyukai siaran radio itu ?" tanya Siwon gugup, takut-takut pertanyaannya membuat Kyuhyun akan menjutekinya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika Kyuhyun mendiamkannya lebih dari 1 menit. Berlebihan ? memang, dan jika itu sudah menyangkut kekasih imutnya, ia akan menjadi lebih lebay dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Lagipula itu adalah siaran untuk semua usia. Dan eummm... Aku juga menyukai Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka imut dan suara mereka terdengar sangat menggemaskan" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya. Tak menyadari kekasih tampannya kini tengah melotot kaget mendengar pengakuan bahwa dirinya menyukai orang lain.

"Sungmin ? Ryeowook ? siapa mereka Kyu ? apa mereka kekasihmu ? apa kau sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi ? jawab aku Kyu!" ucap Siwon dramatis.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Mereka adalah DJ Sukira"

Siwon bernafas lega mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Baby, apa menurutmu aku imut ?" tanya Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya seketika. Tak menyangka Siwon akan melontarkan pertanyaan seaneh itu. Namun sesaat kemudian..

"Pfffttt...hahahahahahaha...!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasih imutnya yang sedang di landa penyakit ngambek kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak ?

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap wajah tampan Siwon kemudian kembali tertawa. Siwon berfikir bahwa kotak tertawa Kyuhyunnya sedang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa baby ?" tanya Siwon heran. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia bangkit lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku. Siwon pun ikut beranjak dan bersandar di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaanmu lucu sekali Wonnie. Jelas saja wajah macho-mu itu tidak imut. Bahkan anak TK di depan sekolah kita dulu selalu takut jika melihat wajahmu" jelas Kyuhyun setelah bisa menetralisir tawanya. Siwon cemberut mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah...baiklah...setidaknya aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat imut" ucap Siwon sembari mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Appo Siwonnie~" rengek Kyuhyun saat Siwon menarik-narik pipinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibirnya kini mengerucut imut. Membuat Siwon tidak tahan ingin segera mengecup bibir sewarna sakura itu.

CUP!

Satu kecupan di layangkan Siwon pada bibir pink Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu sedang berusaha menutupi wajah blushingnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Siwonnie. Selalu saja seenaknya" ucap Kyuhyun marah, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi malu yang sangat kentara.

Siwon tersenyum lebar menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang merona karenanya. " Tapi aku suka" lirih Kyuhyun namun dapat di dengar Siwon. ujung hidung dan kedua telinga Siwon memerah mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun. Kedua namja itu kini sama-sama sibuk dengan blushingnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon, kemudian mencubit hidung mancung pria tampan itu. "Kau tahu Wonnie, kau itu tidak imut. Bahkan bayi yang baru bisa berjalan pun tahu kalau kau tidak imut. Tapi menurutku, kau mempunyai sisi imut. Dan sisi cute-mu itu akan terlihat ketika..."

.

.

Siang itu kantin HwangGe senior high school di padati murid-murid yang hendak mengisi perutnya ataupun duduk mengobrol sembari meminum minuman dingin. Di pojok kantin itu sendiri terdapat 5 orang yang duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Panas ini sepertinya ingin membunuhku. Bagaimana jika nanti kulit yang sudah ku rawat baik-baik ini menjadi hitam ? oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya" keluh namja berpantat bebek dramatis sambil mengipas lehernya dengan selembar kertas.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, bukannya jika terkena panas pantat bebekmu itu yang akan semakin berkembang ?" timpal namja penyuka monyet di sebelahnya depan pandangan malas. Namja itu menyedot minuman gelasnya.

"hehul aha hata honyet hintal ita" (betul apa kata monyet pintar kita) namja bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang ikut menimpali dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Namja berpantat bebek yang merasa di lecehkan oleh kedua sahabatnya hanya terdiam dengan mulut mengerucut penuh. Ia malas menimpali hinaan-hinaan 2 manusia berbeda spesies(?) di hadapannya.

Sedangkan namja manis yang tengah duduk di sebelah namja berpantat bebek itu–Junsu- hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat unik. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian memasukkan potongan salad ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah namja yang duduk di sebelah pria bertubuh tinggi –Changmin- yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari memainkan psp miliknya.

"Kyu, kau tidak berniat membelaku ?" manja junsu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab Kyuhyun berniat menggoda Junsu. Dan kini namja bebek itu kembali cemberut sempurna.

Changmin meneguk air mineralnya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan acara makannya. Kemudian tatapan namja tinggi itu tertuju pada namja manis di depannya.

"Jadi, katakan pada kami, siapa kekasih barumu itu Kyu ?" tanya Changmin to the point. Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan namja tiang itu.

"Mwo ?! Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih Kyu ? kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya kami ?" ucap Junsu tidak terima. Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Junsu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eumm... sebaiknya kalian tanyakan saja pada Siwonnie" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pipi memerah.

Ketiga pasang mata itu kini tertuju pada sesosok namja yang sedang frustasi karena tak berhasil menyelesaikan game di level 1. Merasa di perhatikan, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang aneh ketiga temannya.

"Wae ? ada apa ? kenapa kalian menatapku begitu ? apa ingin minta tanda tangan ? kalau begitu siapkan kertas dan bulpoin kalian" tanya Siwon bingung namun tetap dalam mode percaya dirinya.

"Kami ingin bertanya serius choi siwon. apa kau tahu siapa kekasih kyuhyunnie ku?" tanya Changmin menatap Siwon dengan glarenya. Siwon tampak kebingungan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih Kyuhyun ? jelas saja aku kekasihnya. Kalian tidak tahu ?" Siwon balik bertanya dengan nada santai.

Changmin, Junsu dan Eunhyuk menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Siwon. telinga mereka tidak sedang bermasalah kan ? begitulah yang ada di otak tiga namja berbeda ukuran(?) tersebut.

"Ta...tapi sejak kapan ?" tanya Eunhyuk masih belum percaya.

"Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Astaga Choi Siwon ! dan kau Kyuhyun, kalian menutupi hubungan kalian pada kami selama tiga bulan ? ya Tuhan, jantungku.." ucap Junsu sembari memegangi kepalanya. Eunhyuk memindah tangan Junsu dari kepala ke arah dadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kyu, bukankah 2 tahun lagi kita akan menikah dan berniat mempunyai 11 anak ? mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih si kuda ini ?" protes Changmin tidak terima. Pasalnya, namja tinggi itu juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Yaa, hanya sekedar suka saja. Semua orang juga tahu Changmin hanya tergiur pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya 'seksi'

"Bagaimana kalau kau putuskan kuda ini dan menjadi kekasihku Kyu ? aku akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu...bla bla bla..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Tatapannya kini kembali menatap namja tampan yang tengah serius dengan psp di tangannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat menyadari raut wajah siwon yang terlihat lucu. Namja berdimple itu kini menirukan ucapan Changmin dengan bibir mengerucut seakan mengejek.

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu aku terlihat cute saat cemburu dan membuat wajah aneh ?" Tanya siwon dengan satu alisnya mengangkat ke atas. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Humm... ada lagi"

.

.

Siwon baru saja selesai berlatih basket dengan Minho dan Yunho serta Zhoumi. Namja tampan itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih basket.

CUP!

Dengan gerakan cepat Siwon mencium pipi chubby Kyuhyun "Bagaimana harimu baby ? apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini ?" tanya Siwon kemudian meneguk air mineralnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tasnya kemudian mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah siwon. "Tadi pagi aku mengantar umma berbelanja ke super market. Kemudian Junsu mengajakku bermain game di rumahnya. Setelah itu aku segera kesini" jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan kegiatannya.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini menatap Siwon lekat dengan mata besar hitamnya. Siwon yang merasa di tatap kini balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu ? apa ada yang salah denganku ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Ani, aku hanya senang kau selalu menanyakan tentang hal itu"

"Hal itu ?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Saat kau bertanya bagaimana hariku. Padahal sepertinya kau sangat lelah, tapi masih saja peduli dengan apa yang ku lakukan hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun. Sungguh mempunyai kekasih seperti Kyuhyun membuatnya gemas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba hari ini Changmin menyeretmu ke gereja dan menikahimu dengan paksa"

Kyuhyun mengerucut sebal, ia menonjok lengan kekar siwon. namja manis itu tahu bukan itu jawaban sesungguhnya. "Sudah mulai sore, Jja- gantilah bajumu kemudian kita pulang" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Aku malas, lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja. Lagipula aku tidak membawa baju ganti" ajak Siwon lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish... kau ini! Kenapa tidak pernah perduli dengan penampilanmu sendiri ? apa kau tidak malu pulang dengan baju basah begitu ?" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Yeah, it's me.." jawab Siwon cuek.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ? banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu. Tapi karena penampilanmu yang selalu berantakan, mereka tidak jadi mendekatimu dan-"

"Untuk apa aku peduli dengan yeoja-yeoja itu jika ada seseorang yang bisa menerima seluruh kekuranganku" potong Siwon cepat.

Dan ucapan Siwon sukses membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

.

.

Sebuah kekehan keluar dari bibir berbentuk joker milik Siwon. "Hanya karena itu kau merasa aku menjadi sangat cute ? jadi maksudmu, bukan wajahku yang cute ? tapi semua perilaku dan kata-kataku ?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ya sudah, jangan tertawa! Atau aku tidak akan melanjutkannya" ancam kyuhyun dengan bibir mempout penuh.

"Hehehe...mianhae baby. Aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa lagi. Jadi lanjutkan ne ?"

"Sebentar.." Kyuhyun meraih lengan Siwon kemudian menjadikan lengan namja tampan itu sebagai sandarannya. Sedangkan kepalanya sendiri menyandar di bahu Siwon.

"Kau ingat ketika dengan bodohnya kau menari di tengah pusat perbelanjaan ?"

.

.

Sore itu siwon berjanji akan mengantar Kyuhyun mencari boneka minion. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba namja manis itu menyukai tokoh kartun dengan bentuk seperti pisang dan bermata satu yang menurut Siwon sangat aneh. Saat di tanya alasannya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab.

'Aku tiba-tiba merasa gemas saat melihat minion'

Tak sadarkah bahwa dirimu sendiri lebih menggemaskan di banding minion ?

Siwon melajukan audynya menuju pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh sembari memandangi stiker minion berukuran besar yang sengaja ia tempel di kaca depan audy siwon.

"Lebih baik kau memandangku saja dari pada makhluk aneh itu baby"

"Kau tidak lebih menggemaskan darinya" jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Dan Siwon hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon turun dari audy Siwon, kemudian keduanya segera memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Mata bulat Kyuhyun terus menjelajahi tempat penjualan boneka. Bola mata hitamnya bersinar saat menemukan boneka minion berukuran setengah dari badannya di dalam kios boneka.

"Siwonnie...itu..."

Pandangan Siwon mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas boneka minion besar yang menjadi incaran kekasih imutnya. Siwon begidik ngeri melihat boneka itu.

Keduanya memasuki kios boneka. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum namja manis itu memudar. Boneka minion yang menjadi incarannya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Wonnie.. kemana boneka minionnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun shock.

Siwon memutar kepalanya mencari petugas penjaga kios. "Ah, nonna. Apa kau melihat boneka minion berukuran besar ? sepertinya tadi masih ada di sini" ucap Siwon saat seorang yeoja menghampirinya.

"Mianhae tuan, tapi boneka itu sudah di beli oleh nona kecil yang disana" jawab sang yeoja ramah sembari menunjuk ke arah kasir. Siwon dapat melihat sesosok yeoja kecil yang tengah melonjak-lonjak riang dnegan boneka minion di dekapannya dan sang ibu yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan.. gotcha! Kyuhyunnya kini tengah memandang boneka minion yang di peluk oleh yeoja kecil dengan mata bulat yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Bibir pinknya bergetar lirih.

"Ssstttt...sttt.. kita bisa membeli boneka lain baby. Lihat! Ada boneka kuda yang bagus disana" ucap Siwon sok riang.

"Aku tidak suka kuda...hiks.."

Siwon mengacak surainya frustasi. "Bukankah kuda itu lucu ? ck! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kuda ?" gumam Siwon tak menyadari kekasihnya yang mulai menangis.

Siwon menarik kyuhyun menuju tempat duduk yang berada di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dengan wajah penuh air mata. sedangkan siwon kini hanya bisa mengerang frustasi menghadapi tingkah childish kekasihnya yang sedang kumat.

Dan hanya satu hal yang ada di otak pas-pasannya saat ini.

"Baby...chagi...kau tunggu sebentar ne disini ? aku ingin mencari sesuatu" pamit Siwon pada kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ku mohon tunggulah disini sebentar saja. Jangan mencoba beranjak sedikitpun, arraso ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu. Dan kemudian Siwon segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian-

Tangis namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun belum juga reda. Berkali-kali ia mengusap pipi chubbynya yang memerah sambil sesekali menengok jam tangannya.

"Wonnie...hikss...kau meninggalkanku" isak namja imut itu. Namun ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, kembali menangis.

Si chubby itu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia merasa seseorang mencolek bahunya. Bola mata besarnya membulat seketika saat mendapati seseorang dengan kostum monyet tiba-tiba menari di hadapannya. Entah apa nama dari tarian itu, tarian pemanggil hujankah atau tarian adat Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia tahu siapa manusia idiot yang ada di dalam kostum itu.

Sosok dengan kostum monyet itu masih terus menari-nari aneh. Tak peduli pandangan heran dari para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dengan wajah masih di penuhi air mata. Badut monyet itu berjalan mendekati dirinya, kemudian dengan masih terbalut kostum, tangan sosok itu menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, kekasihnya ini benar-benar gila..

"Jja- kita cari boneka monyet saja Siwonnie.."

.

.

Siwon melepas rangkulannya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di paha kekasihnya.

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi, hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku" ucap Siwon sembari memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Itu karena kau pabbo"

"Tapi Kyu, aku sangat lega ketika melihat kau tersenyum. Ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia"

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Siwon. ia hanya membelai surai hitam namja tampan itu dengan sayang. Kekasihnya ini terkadang memang idiot, tapi ia suka.

"Jja- kita tidur baby. Ini sudah larut" ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sebentar, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku ceritakan"

.

.

Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Ketiganya saling bercanda dan melempar ejekan. Ah ralat, hanya Junsu dan Changmin yang saling mengejek. Dan lebih tempatnya namja berpantat bebek yang selalu menjadi incaran bullying changmin. Kyuhyun ? mana tega ia mengejek pujaan hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku paling depan. Sedangkan Junsu di menempatkan diri di sebelahnya. Dan Changmin ? jangan tanya lagi. Namja tinggi itu memilih tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur, yaitu tempat duduk paling belakang bersama Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat.

"Kyu, kenapa Siwon diam saja ? dia tidak menyambutmu" bisik Junsu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Siwon yang serius dengan psp miliknya. Biasanya namja tampan itu akan menyambutnya saat ia memasuki kelas. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Namun yang di tatap tak sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya. Pria tampan itu hanya menjilati bibirnya berkali-kali. Hal yang sangat jarang di lakukannya. Namja manis itu masih tetap memandangi kekasih tampannya. Tak bosan melihat Siwon yang menjilati bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Junsu menatap Kyuhyun aneh, biasanya namja manis itu akan mengomel jika di cueki oleh Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu kyu ? kau tidak marah di diamkan olehnya ?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, dia sedang sariawan" jelas Kyuhyun singkat. Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kelas di mulai setengah jam kemudian. Kyuhyun dan junsu serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan songsaengnim. Sedangkan tangan usil Siwon kini mulai bekerja.

Kyuhyun berjengit kemudian mendecak sebal saat Siwon mencolek pinggangnya dengan bulpoin. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru. Tak melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Siwon kembali menggoda namja manis itu. Ia menggelitiki leher belakang Kyuhyun.

"Siwonie! Bisakah kau tidak menggodaku ?" bisik Kyuhyun sebal. Siwon yang ingin sekali tertawa, kini hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Selain takut di marahi songsaengnim, ia juga tak ingin luka dari sariawannya semakin lebar.

13.30-

Semua murid hwangGe high school berebut ingin segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Changmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali bersemangat saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kyu, kau tunggu di depan ne ? aku akan mengeluarkan motor dulu" perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan keluar bersama Junsu.

Kedua namja manis itu berdiri di depan gerbang HwangGe Senior High School sembari mengobrol ringan.

"Akhirnyaa... Kyu, aku duluan ne ? lee ahjussi sudah menjemputku. Sampai bertemu besok" pamit Junsu. Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Junsu.

"ya tuhan.. kenapa si bodoh itu lama sekali" keluhnya sembari mengipas-ipas lehernya dengan tangan. Cuaca siang itu sungguh amat sangat panas. Sedangkan kini hanya ia sediri yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kaca mobil itu perlahan turun. Menampakkan sesosok namja paruh baya dengan perut buncit dan kumis tebal. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu jemputan ?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan berusaha mengacuhkan ahjussi itu.

"Hei manis, aku sedang berbicara denganmu" ucap namja tua itu lagi saat pertanyaannya tak di jawab kyuhyun. Lagi, namja manis itu hanya mengacuhkannya. Karena sebal, namja buncit itu keluar dari sedan mewahnya. Ia berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit merinding.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara ? tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting, kau sangat manis" goda ahjussi itu saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu kini membuang pandangannya ke pintu gerbang. Menanti Siwon yang tak kunjung menghampirinya.

"Jja- ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap namja berkumis itu kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Sedikit menyeret namja manis itu menuju mobilnya.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. "Ahjussi, apa-apaan kau ini ? memangnya siapa yang mau ikut denganmu ?!" ronta Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria tua itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara. Waah, wajahmu saat marah benar-benar terlihat manis sekali" goda ahjussi itu lalu kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu terus meronta, sungguh genggaman pria tua itu amat sangat kuat. Matanya kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"Permisi tuan, bisakah anda lepaskan tangannya ? dia kekasihku" Interupsi sebuah suara membuat namja paruh baya itu berhenti menyeret Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang" ucap namja tua itu santai. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya saat merasa pegangan ahjussi itu mulai melonggar. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merangkul tubuh Siwon erat dengan bahu bergetar.

"Tapi maaf, dia kekasihku tuan. Dan sepertinya kekasihku takut denganmu" jelas Siwon masih dengan nada ramah. Pria tua itu mendecih lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya.

"Uljimma baby uljimma...ssttt... maaf aku sedikit lama. Ssstt..." Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock dengan cara mengusap punggung namja manis itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon "Yakso ne ?"

Dengan gemas Siwon mencubit hidung bangir Kyuhyun "Yakso"

.

.

"Begitulah, aku suka saat kau sedikit menggodaku, saat kau menjilati bibirmu, saat kau berusaha tenang menghadapi masalah dan tetap menggunakan tata bahas yang benar, aku ti-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari kekasih tampannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap surai hitam Siwon lembut. Sungguh, Siwonnie-nya juga terlihat 'cute' saat sedang tidur.

"Wajamu tidak cute, tapi semua sikapmu selalu membuat dirimu terlihat cute dimataku" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit merunduk lalu mencium bibir joker Siwon.

"Jaljayo Siwonnie.."

Dan malam ini ia harus rela memberikan pahanya untuk Siwon tiduri hingga esok nanti.

END-


End file.
